Apple Love
by EmeraldstarofSwiftclan
Summary: A Drapple One-shot. Draco's reaction when his beloved apple dies...


**Hello all, thankyou for clicking on this Fan-fiction. I hope you will not be disappointed though, admittedly, this _is _my first attempt at a fan-fiction. Reviews would be great, if you have the time, criticism is greatly appreciated(but I hope there's not much of that XD). Please tell me if you like the idea. So with all that boring introduction over here you go-**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Do you really think I, of all people, could make up such characters as those in this Fan-fiction? No, I didn't think so either. J. owns all the characters in this FF so credit goes to her.

* * *

Draco bit into the green apple, ignoring Hagrid droning on in the back of his mind. The apple tasted good, really good, delicious. No! More than delicious, to die for. He loved her, the apple, he knew it. But he didn't know if she loved him back. He must do something to impress her. He looked around and saw a hippogriff land with Harry on his back. Must not be very vicious, he thought to himself.  
He swaggered up to it once Harry had rejoined the crowd.  
"Not so vicious are you?" He spoke to the hipogriff.  
Maddened, it struck out at him with a claw.  
Draco fell to the ground, dropping the apple in the process,"It's killed me," He whimpered. "My father will hear about this!" He yelled before the world turned black.

He came to in the hospital wing. "Haha," he felt woozy.  
"Draco, are you okay? Are you dead?" He heard Pansy's voice beside him. He felt her hand touch his face, "Please don't be dead. Draco, I might never talk to you again so... I love you."  
Draco woke up with a jolt. Apple? "Apple! Where's my apple?"  
Pansy looked shocked. "I- we put it in the bin."  
"The _bin_?" He roared. "What? No, this can't be happening. I love her. My apple, no." The shock of it all made his head spin and the world turned black again.  
He came to a few days later,"Draco?" Pansy sobbed.  
"Apple! Apple, I love you apple, don't leave me!" He snapped into wakefulness.  
"Draco! Stop it! We got your apple."  
Draco looked over at the bedside table. She was there! But she was dead. Her beautiful green skin had turned brown, she would never taste the same.  
"Noo!" he held her close one more time. "Bury her, Pansy. Give her a proper grave. It's what she deserves."  
Looking stunned, Pansy took the apple and turned out of the room.  
Draco felt dizzy but he had slept too much to faint again. He curled up in his bed and sobbed. Would he ever get over this, he wondered. No, he wouldn't, his first love... Gone! Just like that.  
He shook his head. No... Sob, sob... No.  
This went on for what could have been days. Then, Pansy came back in. "Draco? About- about before..."  
He vaguely remembered that she may have said something about loving him. Had she? Well, he didn't love her back. His heart had been buried with the apple.  
"Well, do you remember?" She asked.  
He nodded and broke into another fit of sobs.  
"Draco, why was that apple so special?" She said, giving it up.  
"She- we- I... Love..." He stuttered and curled up to sob some more.  
Pansy came and sat next to him. She stroked his hair. "It's okay, it'll be alright. Don't worry." Pansy murmured gently.  
But Draco just pushed her hand away, he couldn't let himself betray his love for apple.

He cried for days straight until the hospital lady let him go.  
He wandered around aimlessly, realising he had to go to class. He trudged there his face still red and blotchy. He sobbed. Apple... Why?  
"What's wrong Malfoy? Did your apple die?" Harry teased sarcastically.  
Draco nodded and let out a wail of sadness,"Apple!" And he lay his head on the desk.  
The Gryffindors roared with laughter. Draco looked around and realised he was in the dungeons. "Potions..." He mumbled.  
Snape walked in and closed all the curtains. "Draco! To the front." He ordered. "What is wrong with you?" Snape mumbled, once Draco had managed to drag himself to the front.  
"Apple... She's gone." He stuttered.  
"What? An apple?"  
"Yeah, she was beautiful." Draco said dreamily.  
"An _apple_?" Snape said to himself. "Okay! Who has been stealing love potions?" Snape roared.  
Harry looked horrified.  
"Potter! Did you put love potion in this boy's apple?"  
"Maybe... Yeah." Harry mumbled.  
"Detention for two weeks, Potter!" And with that he tipped back Draco's head and poured the love potion antidote in his mouth.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Someone suggested I make a sequel to this where all of Draco's other possessions get injected with love potion, please tell me(in a review, PM etc.) whether I should. **

**-Emerald**


End file.
